


Fucking MacBeth

by watersportsbambi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, dont talk to yuta he angy, for yuta it’s basically love at first sight, sicheng is deaf, soft boy winwin, yuta is angry at the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersportsbambi/pseuds/watersportsbambi
Summary: “You know, this conversation would be a lot less awkward if you actually responded when I said something to you.”orThe one where Yuta tries to get Sicheng’s attention and it seems like he’s getting straight up ignored. He’s not.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Fucking MacBeth

**Author's Note:**

> For Alyx and Ari.
> 
> \+ I curse so much and it shows but that is not the point. +

“Fucking MacBeth.” Yuta cursed to himself. Which isn’t very strange of him, really. It’s not rare to see Yuta Nakamoto talking to himself in the halls or in the downtown city plaza. He’s just a talkative dude some would say. Others would say he’s a fucking psycho and then get punched in the face, but that’s a different assault charge for a different day.

For what felt like the first time - it probably was - Yuta walked into the community bookstore, a paper reading  _ Fucking Macbeth  _ clenched in his hands. See it wasn’t his choice to be there, but it was either he read the damn book and retake his English exam, or take the F and fail for the semester. He was barely passing the class with a very low D and he couldn't afford college as is, so sure,  _ Fucking MacBeth  _ it is.

He walked past rows of books until he spotted a boy in one of the aisles, blonde wisps of hair falling over his forehead as he looked through dusty binders of literature with his skinny fingers. Yuta approached him with a hand stuffed in his pocket, looking over the tiny paper once more as if he could possibly forget whats on it.

”Hey uh, do you know where I can find MacBeth?” Yuta raised his eyes from the paper to look at the boy, who in return didn’t even spare him a glance. So Yuta watched him. He watched him take a couple books off the same shelf and reorder them to be- _what, in the right place or some shit?_ Either way, this twig was blatantly ignoring Yuta and he was _not_ having it.

“Yo, you do work here, right? Where’s the MacBeth section?” Yuta did earn a glance this time, but the interaction - if you could call it that - ended there and the boy literally turned his back and made his way further down the alley of books.

Yuta followed him with a scoff, not one to handle such things with patience. He didn’t have all day and quite honestly it probably would’ve been a better idea to look up the summary of the book on the internet. Then, he wouldn’t be in this godforsaken bookstore trying to get the attention of a walking toothpick. He’d give him one more chance, though. One more chance and then he’d probably punch him in the gut but thats not important. Fucking MacBeth is important.

“You know, this conversation would be a lot less awkward if you actually responded when I said something to you.” Yuta tried once again to push past the boy’s silence, raising a brow to accentuate his slight annoyance. But the blonde - Yuta refuses to acknowledge the Sicheng on his name tag - just turned to sort through the books at the opposite shelf, chewing his bottom lip leisurely. That’s when Yuta noticed the hearing aid propped in his ear.

There was a moment of silence - especially for Sicheng - as Yuta connected the dots, and honestly, he found the situation quite funny. It’s just his luck that of all the employees in the building, he tried to ask the deaf one for help. He tried to force back a laugh and tapped Sicheng on the shoulder, trying once again to get his attention.

This time Sicheng looked at him with startled eyes, brows raising in question. “O-oh.” he fumbled with a button on his hearing aid and pushed a few strands of hair behind his pointy ear before giving Yuta his full attention. “Yes?”

Yuta nearly forgot what he came for that quick. To think that he actually thought about punching the kid seconds beforehand. The... the small precious _doughboy_. He wasn’t actually that small, but standing there with the expression of a startled puppy and looking as soft as a fucking marshmallow, small is the only word Yuta could find in his vocabulary to describe him. Sicheng was just... _small_.

But - before he was too enraptured by Sicheng’s soft doe eyes and ears tinted pink - he pulled the strip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to him, practically making sure their fingers brushed in the process. Its just, _his hands look so cold_ , and Yuta would be glad to help warm them with his if thats the case.

“Fucking Macbeth?” Sicheng looked up at Yuta, face crinkled in confusion and maybe slight repulsion. And Yuta gets that because who would fuck MacBeth? But more importantly he couldn’t help but to note the slight slur Sicheng spoke with. It was cute. Yuta thought it was cute. 

He simply offered Sicheng an awkward nod and followed him to an aisle labeled Tragedy. It wasn’t very hard for Sicheng to find Macbeth among the various spines of books and when he handed the piece of literature to Yuta, the latter couldn’t help but wish he’d listed more books on the flimsy strip of paper just to stay a tad bit longer. If it was his choice he’d probably remain there until Sicheng’s shift was over, just watching him sort through books and be... _small_.

“Thanks.” Yuta smiled, extremely aware of the way Sicheng studied his lips before offering him a response.

“You’re welcome.” Sicheng smiled back at him, and Yuta decided in that exact moment that Sicheng’s smile was his favorite thing. There was no doubt about it, not in that moment at least. But after an awkward moment of Yuta just staring while Sicheng smiled, the blonde finally decided it was time for him to get back to sorting books.

“Anything else?” Sicheng’s head tilted with his question, hair falling back over his ear just for him to push it back into place. Yuta watched the movement and shook his head, seemingly forgetting how to properly communicate. “No. Nope. I uh, thanks for the help.” he mentally cursed himself for the lame response, but Sicheng smiled again so he decided it was okay.

Sicheng nodded with that smile still on his face and walked away from him. _Probably to do more bookstore stuff_ , Yuta assumed. Regardless, Yuta took the MacBeth book and went to the front desk to purchase it, looking over his shoulder as if Sicheng would return with more to talk about in that pretty slurred voice of his. But Sicheng didn’t do that, and that was okay. Yuta would definitely be returning, though.


End file.
